All Roses Wilt
by iamthelorax
Summary: Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club crossover. A chance encounter helps George move on.


Title: All Roses Wilt.  
Pairing/Characters: George Weasly, Kaoru, Hikaru  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Spoilers for Harry Potter book seven.  
Summary: A chance encounter helps George move on. A HP Ouran Host Club crossover.  
Length: Oneshot

George sat on a bench, watching muggles pass him by. He had taken to doing this lately, as if hoping that if he stared blankly at the crowd long enough, his twin would walk down the street, and he would be able to see him one more time. He didn't really believe this of course. He had gone to Fred's funeral, he had seen the body, felt for the nonexistent pulse. But still, every time he saw red hair he came briefly out of his morose reverie. Snapping back to reality for an instant, before realizing the truth and slipping back down again. _Brown…brown, black, blonde, blue? Dark brown, dirty blonde, black, brown, brown, oh! Red! A second red…twins? _His mouth agape George blatantly gawked at the pair walking arm in arm. Stylishly messy red hair, casual, yet expensive clothes, a cocky-self, confident gait, it was as if he was looking at Fred, minus the freckles. Not only that, but beside him, in the rightful spot, was an un-freckled George as well. They were smirking an identical grin. _That's_ _Fred's, my, no…__**our**__ grin._ George stood up without really knowing he had done so, and began to follow them.

"Hey, Hikaru, who's that?"

Kaoru raised his arm and pointed at the red haired teenager currently shoving his way through the crowded street, heading purposefully in their direction.

"I have no idea Kaoru."

They both stopped, turned around, and tilted their heads to the right. George stumbled, then righted himself directly in front of them. The Hitachiins blinked, waiting for the chillingly similar intruder to speak. No one said anything. George just stood their drinking in their appearance, relishing the mannerisms that were so familiar. It was as if he was looking at himself a few years ago, complete with ever present twin. After the silence had stretched on for several minuets, the younger boys glanced at each other, and upon seeing agreement in the mirror's eyes, decided on a course of action. George's heart faltered a little on seeing that glance, recognizing it as one he had shared with Fred countless times. They spoke in unison,

"What do you want?"

George was taken aback. His frazzled mind had not considered the possibility that they might try to actually talk to him.

"I, err, just wanted to, um…look at you…"

He trailed off and his ears turned faintly pink as he realized how idiotic and mildly creepy that sounded. To any passerby, it would have seemed as if he had spoken to both of them, but all three of them knew that the comment was directed at Hikaru. Another swift glance, and Hikaru took his arm from around Kaoru's shoulder. Like wise Kaoru shifted to the side. Hikaru continued speaking on his own, arms outstretched, as is offering himself to be admired,

"Like what you see? And may I say that you are indeed perceptive if you can tell us apart without even knowing our names. Not even our parents can do it."

George smiled sadly and looked down,

"I know the feeling."

Kaoru began to speak eyes widening in comprehension, but George cut him off.

"You mean you-"

"Yes. I also have a twin. You remind me of him. That's why I wanted to look at you."

Kaoru seemed to have picked up on something that had flown over Hikaru's head. He put his hands on his hips and adopted a quizzical look. Something had been very wrong with that last statement.

"Wait…what happened to him? Why are you so desperate that you are stopping random people in the street because they remind you of your twin?"

"He died last week," As a sort of after thought, George added, "It was a bit of a shock."

Hikaru's eye's widened, and unconsciously he took a step closer to Kaoru and grasped his hand. Kaoru, always the more empathetic of the two, offered no empty condolences, merely,

"I can't imagine what that will be like, and I know this is selfish, but I hope I'm not the one who has to deal with it."

Hikaru gasped and grabbed his twin by the shoulder and spun him into a tight hug.

"Kaoru! Don't say things like that; we don't have to worry about death for a long time. Neither of us is going anywhere."

George remembered hearing words very similar to that coming out of Fred's mouth at one point. George looked up and waited. When the hug ended George caught Hikaru's eye, then said,

"Thank you for letting me see Fred one more time."

He then turned and walked away.

_I don't think I'll be going back to that bench anymore. I found what I was waiting for._

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, so I'm gonna say that George could understand the twins speaking in Japanese cause he invented a Weasly's Wizard Weases gadget that allows him to be multilingual. Also, I know the title didn't make much sense, but I was listening to Roses are Red while writing this, so...Please comment telling me what you thought, how I can improve ect. BTW, I know that George is technically 20 in this fic, but I reffered to him as a teenager cause it was easier...is lazy


End file.
